۰ Over
by they call me otcho
Summary: E o adeus nunca foi dito, mas existia. :: Yamamoto Takeshi & Gokudera Hayato :: Tribute to Tsuki Koorime ;
OVER

You drag yourself over the coals  
I know you're sorry to go  
But when all you can do is say so  
I know it's over.

.

.

O que doía era o modo como Yamamoto falava; cada palavra ecoando nas paredes e pendendo no silêncio entre eles com uma seriedade que Gokudera só o via ter com outros, nunca consigo.

Doía porque era tudo verdade: Yamamoto jamais diria se não fosse.

Doía porque tinha de fazer algo a respeito.

Bateu com força o fundo do copo sobre a mesa, o café fumegante chacoalhando a ponto de espirrar por entre seus dedos de uma forma doída. Ainda assim estava apertando o vidro com força para não ter que voar no rosto alheio com um punho bem fechado.

E Hayato só conseguia pensar em um modo para lidar com a dor.

— E que porra você espera que eu faça, idiota? Esse é quem _sou_ , Yamamoto! Você que é um imbecil por só ter notado agora!

Gritar. Explodir. Jogar tudo para o alto só para ver como a coisa queima.

— Não quero que faça nada — Espalmou uma das mãos na mesa, levantou-se, e se Gokudera fosse melhor em ver do que gritar veria as defesas do outro quebrando por trás dos olhos — É isso Hayato, eu nunca quis que você fizesse nada. Tudo o que fez foi porque quis.

— Tch, mas que droga você está falando agora? — Sua ira o arrancou da cadeira e o faz agarrar o colarinho alheio — Diga o que você quer de uma vez!

— Eu não tenho nada para dizer a alguém que não quer escutar.

Ele forçou suas mãos a soltarem a camisa, baixou a cabeça e foi um suspiro cansado que deixou Gokudera sozinho quando Yamamoto saiu pela porta.

Do corredor, o outro ainda ouviu a xícara partir-se onde Gokudera a arremessou. Só que Yamamoto não voltou para juntar os pedaços.

.

.

I won't waste one more hour of my life  
I know some people would cry  
Well it's funny that none spring to mind  
Now it's over

.

.

Era isso.

Se Gokudera Hayato fosse um bom mentiroso — coisa que, convenhamos, jamais fora — poderia dizer com um sorriso que estava tudo bem. Que continuaria ao lado do Jyuudaime pro que desse e viesse, e ainda assim estaria tudo bem.

Na frente de todos os outros ele bem que conseguia, ou tentava, ou era desimportante o bastante para suas mentiras jamais serem pegas no pulo. Mas ali, sozinho diante da papelada que deixara acumular, ele não podia mentir para si mesmo.

Yamamoto fazia falta.

Quando acordava pela manhã suas mãos o traíam, procurando por uma pessoa que não estava lá. Abria o guarda-roupa do seu lado, só para perceber que todos os lados eram seus agora. Que não havia outra escova de dentes no armário. Nem leite na geladeira.

Não haveria ninguém o esperando quando voltasse para casa.

E era ali, diante de montes e montes de papéis numa sala grande demais para só uma pessoa, que Gokudera se sentia pior; os toques, os beijos, a _presença_ voltando todos à mente só para lembrar de que já não existiam. Que tudo o restara para ele fora um apartamento comprido, solitário, feito de faltas e lacunas por onde sua voz ecoava, sozinha.

Mas precisava concentrar-se no trabalho. Afundar-se em cálculos, em finanças, em dados e fazer aquilo que fazia de melhor. Contudo sua mente era empurrada na direção contrária, como espuma sobre as ondas, que vêm e vão até desaparecer de vista. Por mais que tentasse esquecer e seguir em frente, eram as palavras que voltavam e voltavam e quebravam o que juntara de si mesmo.

Porque era culpa sua. Sempre culpa sua, por não tentar o bastante, por não ser o suficiente.

Quando finalmente puxou para si mesmo um dos documentos contábeis, decidido a dar conta do serviço, foi a vista que o traiu uma primeira vez. E Gokudera precisou de tempo demais para perceber que o que havia em seus olhos não eram ciscos. Porque ciscos não escorrem na bochecha.

.

.

And I know that this feeling won't last  
I know that this feeling won't last

.

.

O Jyuudaime iria ter de perdoá-lo, mas sua cabeça estava zunindo e martelando com algo que ele sabia ser a falta de um cigarro e um bom café. Levantou-se no meio da reunião com alguma desculpa polida, e mesmo o cheiro de ar puro que o saudou no corredor não foi o bastante para sua mente dar uma clareada. Acendera um cigarro depressa, os dedos tremendo de anseio, os lábios urgentes a colocá-lo no lugar. A fumaça espiralando para o teto.

Agora faltava o café.

Pé ante pé Gokudera trilhou um caminho apertado, apressado, urgente através dos corredores apenas para perceber que a sala continuava no mesmo lugar de sempre e não, ela não havia saído correndo ou fugido. E a garrafa ainda estava ali, sobre a bancada marmórea e sob um porta-copos num armário de primeira. A luz parecia quase etérea, irreal, digna de um porto-seguro. Ou era sua dor de cabeça criando luzes inexistentes, vá saber. E ele precisava _tanto_...

Se muitas coisas escaparam ao conhecimento do Décimo, então esta não era uma delas: Gokudera estava fumando demais, e bebendo café demais. Logo, estava ansioso demais. E o Jyuudaime percebera. Logo, estava preocupando o chefe. Logo, deveria parar com isso, mas deus sabia que não havia nada que pudesse fazer a respeito.

Esticou um braço, apanhou um copo e ouviu bem no fundo da mente alguém pedir licença para pegar algo no armário. Será que o idiota em questão não percebera que chegara primeiro? Ele não precisava tirar a mãe da forca ou coisa parecida.

O cheiro de café, forte e marcante, subiu num jorro assim que o copinho foi se enchendo, o cigarro esquecido e descartado. E quem-quer-que-fosse ainda queria espaço, e parecia impaciente.

Um gole, e foi o bastante para Hayato lembrar-se de como mandar um filho da puta à merda. E de virar-se depressa para trás.

Resultado era que ele acabara com a camisa cheia de café — a camisa _adorada_ , presente do Décimo! —, mas nenhuma disposição de sair do lugar. Gritar, xingar e explodir coisas era impossível também. O oxigênio sumira de repente, sugado por um aspirador gigante que abrangia o mundo inteiro.

Sua mente foi o lugar a ser atingido primeiro.

Yamamoto.

Perto

 _demais_.

A avalanche de pensamentos, e faltas e palavras engasgadas voltaram despejadas como chuva em tempestade e tudo era demais, era muito, e precisava ser dito. Precisava ser _feito,_ porque de repente ele percebera que se não fosse por Yamamoto ele não estaria ali, de pé, ainda. E se não _fosse_ Yamamoto, então não seria ninguém.

Num segundo apenas ele tentou alcançar os lábios distantes, e tocar as mãos que pareciam do outro lado do país mesmo estando tão perto.

Mas foi um segundo apenas.

— Gokudera-kun, Tsuna-san está precisando de você!

E foi a animação de Haru que rompeu o momento, perdido para sempre junto com as memórias todas e todos os tão-bons instantes, e Gokudera não teve tempo para decidir se a detestava ou a amava ali.

Ele tinha que entender que Yamamoto não estava mais lá. Não assim.

Era um ponto final, e também o fim do livro.

— Eu já vou.

E o _adeus_ nunca foi dito, mas existia.

.

.

Time after time after time  
There's never reason in your rhyme  
I'm just trying to feel one last goodbye  
Now it's over

.

.

 **N/A:** Créditos a Tsuki Koorime, por suas 8059 maravilhosas, e a Embrace, por suas músicas maravilhosas.


End file.
